Kazuya Kinoshita/Relationships
Familial Members Nagomi Kinoshita Kazuya has a rather rough relationship with his grandmother. He struggles to meet her expectations and strives to fulfill a wish: to have his own girlfriend. His grandmothers desperation often puts him into pressuring situations such as the possibility of revealing their fake relationship, asking of indecent questions and making him get in trouble with Mizuhara. Rental-Girlfriends/Girlfriends Chizuru Ichinose Kazuya first thought of Chizuru as being the ideal girlfriend; one free of any flaws and is "cute" in general. After seeing the reviews of her customers, he was enraged by how everything she does is all just an act for her own benefit. Although holding animosity towards each other after Kazuya released a public outburst, they decided to continue their "sham relationship" for the sake of their own grandmothers' health. The start of keeping up this constant lie was pressuring for the both of them, as they clearly did not like each other and Kazuya getting into constant trouble with Mami and Ruka. Though, as the story progresses, he slowly starts to see from Chizuru's perspective; aspiring to be an actress and to fulfill a promise made to her late grandfather. Because of this, Kazuya's pure, unadulterated support is whats given to her. As this dynamic bears fruit, traces of Chizuru's true feelings for him can be seen whenever he has her back. Mami Nanami Subsequent to being jilted by Mami, Kazuya felt dejected and pondered on if he did something wrong. He thought that she was already with someone else and had sexual intercourse with which further added to his belittlement. Nonetheless, he still treats her with the same respect and friendliness as they did before. As a result of Kazuya getting on with other girls, he slowly starts to see her true nature, and is heavily off putted by that fact. Consequently, he is now constantly weary of Mami whenever he is out with a girl, as she may appear out of nowhere and find ways to tear them away. Ruka Sarashina Initially, Kazuya was pushy towards Ruka. After he found out that she suspected Chizuru to be a rental-girlfriend, he attempted to lie to her to remove any possible fear of her gossiping their fake relationship. Ruka had misconceptions that Kazuya was a superficial person; one who only wanted to experience the feeling of having a soulmate. After Kazuya saved her from a fall and gave out words of genuine passion, she starts to open up towards him. Her condition made it so that her heart doesn't beat as fast as a normal person. After Kazuya saved her, she felt as if staying with him would be the possible solution. She finally accepts the fact that it's actually unrequited love she felt towards him, and tries to find ways to separate both him and Chizuru in order for her to have him all for herself. Sumi Sakurazawa As per request by Mizuhara, Kazuya decided to rent Sumi. At first, he had trouble adapting to Sumi when they first met, because of how enclosed and timid she was. He tried getting her to try out activities to help her, but to no avail; always ending with both of them being embarrassed from how close they get to be. Communicating with sign language, Kazuya realised that she's trying her very best to change herself and now wants to help her achieve that goal. Friends Kibe A close friend of Kazuya. They knew each other way back in kindergarten. Kuribayashi